Life through another's eyes
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: People all have their problems. But they don't see the worst of the problems cause they are too busy with their own. But there are those who can see, but they don't always have the courage to do something about it.' When a new student starts in a new school, will he open three brothers eyes to the real world and teach them how to see life through anothers eyes?
1. Chapter 1, The new kid in school

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Okay, here is the first chapter of my newest story! I hope you'll like it. It's based on the 2k3 series, but it's where the turtles are human teenagers. And I hope that's okay with you all.**

**Plot '_People all have their problems. But they don't see the worst of the problems, cause they are too busy with their own. But there are those who can see, but they don't always have the courage to do something about it._' In a normal school in New york, with normal students and with normal lives, it's hard to know when to be sad or angry for the right reason. But when a new student starts to take classes there and start to take more place and do things more differently, three brothers will learn what life can look like through someone else's eyes. But what is it about the kid that seems so sad and heavy-hearted? Why does he seem so careless and patient, and at the same time so unhappy and melancholic? OBS, Human version. **

**Okay, you know the plot, know read and enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 1, The new kid in school

(Leo's P.O.V)

A new school year was starting today, and I had my hands full already. And it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet. In front of me to the right was my youngest brother Michelangelo sitting and looked out the window. Mikey wasn't listening to me, when I told him to start to focus on the teacher instead of what was outside the classroom. He had one hand on his chin and looked out of the window, his blue eyes where somewhere else than where his body where. The blond hair was falling over his eyes and not even that catched his attention. I sighed. I knew that if Mikey was caught daydreaming, _**again**_, he would get detention, and it was bad enough that Raph got detention almost every week. Our father did not need a new detention kid. I looked to my right and looked at my other younger brother Raphael, who was having trouble with the guy behind him who kept on poking him on the temple and head. I knew my brother good enough to know he would soon lose it and hit the guy, thus getting himself into trouble. ' I might as well kill two birds with one stone' I thought. I kicked Raph lightly on the shin, which stopped him from almost hitting that guy in the head. He looked at me in anger, but before he could do anything I nodded his head at Mikey, and my hot-headed brother looked at him, rolled his eyes and then stretched over his desk and smacked him on the head. Mikey let out a yelp and the teacher turned in his direction.

"Mr Hamato, is there anything you want to share with the class?" She put her hands in her sides and looked at the youngest of us. He maroon hair had a few grey stripes in it, and was collected in a bun on her head. And her green eyes where stern and slightly angry behind the glasses that rested on her nose. And her nose, that looked like a eagles beak made her look even scarier. She never was fond of our family. I glanced at Mikey, who looked like a deer in highlights.

"Uh, no miss Rocks. I just hit my toe in the desk leg. And I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry I screamed miss." He gave her his famous puppy eyes. Miss Rocks was about to answer, but someone knocked on the door. She sighed and turned to the door.

"Come in." The door opened and in came the principal, Mr, Hamato Yoshi, aka our father. And beside him walked a kid in medium length and brown hair that looked pretty disheveled and reached down to his chin, and he occasionally blew it out of his eyes. His clothes looked pretty shabby and had a patch on each of his knees and all over his legs his legs and stitches all his shirt, that made them look like they where from a second-hand shop and then had been renewed.

"I am sorry I interrupt your class, but your new student has arrived, Donatello Johnson." The whole class looked at the the kid, who shrunk down into his shirt and didn't meet any of the glances. His jeans where full of patches, but they where clearly resistant and they was about two sizes to big and he had a pair of converse that also was a little too big for him. All of his clothes were to big and the hair was hanging in his face. Raph heard some of the girls whisper about hobos, and turned to them. His look was more than enough to make them quiet. He had black hair with dyed red stripes and big golden colored eyes that looked like they came from a wolf. And he was always dressed in ripped pants and tank tops or hoodies. He was very muscular and the tallest of us and was even taller than me. No one was keen on getting into a fight with him, but it happen even though, cause Raph was good at picking fights and making small matters into fights. Even so it could be useful cause he was against bullies and tried hard to stop them, along with his best friend Casey Jones. Even if they did it in a wrong way.

"Oh yes, the new student. Thank you mr Hamato, and kid you can sit down there beside Michelangelo." Mikey lifted his hand so the new kid would know who he was.

"Don't you want me to introduce me to the class?" The kid asked a little confused. Miss Rocks just waved off his question and ignored him. The boy rolled his eyes, he seemed to be used to be ignored, picked up a sleazy duffel bag and walked over to the desk beside Mikey, and sat down. Mikey smiled at him and the new kid smiled back, though not as bright. I leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to face me.

"Don't mind miss Rocks. She isn't really fond of children off any kind. Stick to me and my brothers, and you'll be just fine." He nodded and smiled in thanks. I smiled at him in return and reached out my hand. "I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo." Donnie reached out his hand to shake mine. Mikey turned to him and patted him on his shoulder.

"I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey. Out off all of us I'm the fun one." Raph rolled his eyes and smacked him on the head. Mikey let out a yelp and rubbed the his head.

"And the stupid one. I'm Raph, and is the normal one. Leo is a teachers pet, Mikey is a big doofus and I'm the normal one." I couldn't help but snort.

"You? The normal one? Since when? You knock people down in attempt to make them stop fighting and bullying! How's that for normal?" Raph playfully punched me on the arm. The new kid stared at us and tried to smiled at us with a raised eyebrow. Mikey looked at him and shook his head at his brothers and turned to the new kid.

"Ignore them! They always fight. So what's your name again?" The kid's smile fell and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Donatello." He said at last and looked at the chalkboard where miss Rocks had started to write something. She had turned around to look at the boys.

"Talking is what we do on our breaks mr..." She tuned off and tried to figure out Donatello's last name, with no success. Donatello rolled his eyes, but didn't seem that annoyed.

Johnson." The teacher waved her hand at his words and turned back to the chalkboard.

"Whatever. You can get to know this class, **after **the class is finished. So back to the lesson!" Raph felt his blood boil. This teacher was driving him crazy! She didn't even know the names on half of her class, and she had taught them History over two years. And now she was really rude to a kid who had never been here before. But luckily for us all the lesson was over in just ten minutes, but they seemed very long. The class was silent, and the only thing I could hear, except miss Rocks talking, was Don blow his hair out of his eyes.

"_Riiiiing_" And do was class over. All students stood up from their seats and left the class room. On his way out someone walked into Donnie and made him drop his bag and everything inside fell out.

"Uhh, come on." He moaned a little more to himself than to any of us. But just as he was going to pick up a book that had fallen to the floor, someone put his foot on it. Donnie had to yank his hand away so it wouldn't get stepped on. The foot belonged to Hun. One of the schools biggest bullies, and when I say biggest, I mean biggest. He was about 6.5 feet tall and his body was practically only muscles, but his brain wasn't much to talk about. He was going the last year but he must have gone a few classes more than one time. He had long blond hair in a pony tail and always wore a tank top and baggy jeans and on his right arm was a big dragon tattoo in purple. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked down on Donnie, who sat on his knees and had his arms in his knees.

"Lost something, nerd?" Don only looked up at him and just narrowed his eyes at him. But he didn't say anything. Raph turned his hands into fists and tried to control his anger, but it showed that he was angry.

"Why don't you go and pick on somebody in your own size Hun? Why do you go and pick fights with those that can't fight back?" Mikey asked and he was also angry, though not as angry as Raph. I was also angry, but I didn't want to get into trouble. But Hun did seem to care about what us. He only laughed at us.

"Where is the fun in fighting with people that actually have a chance? Do you think I got my cred in the school by being 'nice and honourable' all the time like you three?" He laughed again and stepped off the book he had his foot on, picked it up and looked at it.

"Hehe, do you keep your diary in your school bag? Aren't you just adorable? What do you write about? Let's find out shall we?" And he opened the book and started to look at the pages. But then Donnie seemed to have had enough, and flew up on his feet and stepped Hun on the foot! Hun let out a scream in pain, dropped the book and grabbed his foot with both hands and jumped up and down. Donnie picked up his book and walked up to Hun and grabbed him by the pony tail so he meet Hun's dark grey eyes. And he held him pretty hard by the hair.

"Listen here you pea-brained neanderthal, cause I'm only gonna say this once! What's inside my bag is private, and you have no business of what's in it! And if I ever find you looking through my bag or try to bother me, you'll have to deal with me! And I warn you, I grew up in the New York City slums. I know how to deal with kids like you! Capish?" Hun didn't look away from Donnie's eyes once and almost looked scared and unsure. He shrunk under Don's glance and if I didn't mistake, he looked like he shuddered. Hun didn't even answer first and just stared at Donnie in fear. Donnie's gaze hardened and he yanked in Hun's pony tail harder.

"Do you understand?!" He said louder and harsher and his eyes narrowed. Hun couldn't do anything else but nod, slowly and in fear. Donnie yanked it down a little more so Hun let out sounds of pain. He sounded like a little girl

"And I don't think telling the teachers is going to work on your behalf. From what I can tell from your personality that they won't really believe you. I mean come on, a nerd giving a bully a piece of his mind? That doesn't sound so easily to believe in. So this stay between us, okay?" Hun nodded again and now he had closed his eyes in pain. Donnie yanked a little more, then let go of the bigger students hair. And Hun actually ran away from him as fast as he could. Me and my brothers looked at him in shock, but Don just bent down, picked up all of his stuff with the book at the bottom of the bag and kept on walking down the hallway. I couldn't help but stare at him, and then I looked at my brothers. They looked just as shocked as I was.

"Did you guys just see what I think I saw? Did the new kid just give **Hun **a lecture?!" I nodded and Raph just kept on looking after the kid. We looked at each other, then ran after Donnie. He was just closing his locker and had his math book under his arm and his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Don?" Mikey called, and he turned to us. We stopped running and walked up to him. "Why did you do that? Do you know who you just lectured? Hun, is the biggest, meanest, strongest and toughest guy in this school! He'll kill you when he get back to his senses! I suggest you apologize to him, when you meet him next time!" He looked at us and raised his eyebrow at us.

"Why?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. I just let my mouth hang wide open. Raph raised both eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly.

"Why? Because that guy is crazy! He's gone the 11th and 10th grade two times! He's practically grown up! Not even Casey or I take him on alone! And we can take on bullies really good! And you've lectured him on your first day of school?" He shook his head with a crooked smile "Not off to a good start buddy." I rolled my eyes and nudged my brothers in the side and looked at Don with the most serious look I could manage.

"What my brothers is trying to say." I glanced at Raph and Mikey when I said that. "He's a pretty tough guy, and not somebody you should mess with."

"And he's not gonna go easy on you just because your new." Mikey said and looked at Don with a tilted head. Donnie rolled his eyes and turned to look at all of us, one at the time.

"What's the point with having people put you down in the dirt? I hate being put down by people just because I'm different or because I'm a nerd. And let me make one thing very clear, There is a saying I'm doing things after, 'if you want to have something you have to work hard for it.' Things doesn't come to you simply because you want them to! You have to work to pay your bills. And not stop for anything. Including bullies. And that's how **I** do it. How will **you **guys do it? Will you let someone stop you from getting what you want? Or will you work your butt of to get it?" With that he turned around and walked away from us to his next class. We just stood there dumbfounded and looked after him. What was this for some sort of kid? How would things turn out from here? I had a feeling things would change dramatically from this day.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. And first of all, I know I said it was based on The 2k3 series, but I can't write Raph's talking in a more Brooklyn style, so don't expect something like that from Casey either. And both Casey and April will be introduced soon, but I don't think be able to fit in the Shredder, cause I have another 'villain' in mind. And Master Splinter will get more spotlight later. Anyway that's it for today. T.T.F.N Ta-ta for now! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2, A strange kid

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Okay, here is next chapter. I'm glad with the last one and hope this one will be just as good. For those who didn't read the updated version, I have decided to not let Shredder be in this story. I can't seem to fit him in, and April and Casey may not get that much spotlight. They'll show up here and there just so you know. And please don't hate me. But I have a few other ideas in my mind. But I don't want any pitchforks and torches in my direction please. If you don't like it then you can stop reading and read something else that gives you what you want. And now on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2, A strange kid

(Raph's P.O.V)

The rest of the day was just as normal considering that we had a new student in our class. And when we had math together that day I figured out that he was a brainiac, cause he answered every question with a correct answer, and sometimes even corrected the teachers! Hm, what a brainiac, know things the teachers was supposed to know. How long had he been studying to learn all that stuff? Well either way it was impressing, cause our math teacher was not one to forget things on the chalkboard or in his calculations. Or at least he said so to every new student. Not that I knew for sure, but this new kid seemed to be almost as smart as Einstein and as ambitious as Leo was in his training. But something about Donnie was really interesting, one minute he looked happy but something in his grey eyes told me that he, deep down he was sad or upset. If he was, he was really good at hiding it since he almost always smiled and tried to be positive. I usually wasn't really fond off nerds. They seemed to show off so much with their smarts and bragging about how they can get into every college they want and such. But I liked Don. He was different and didn't rub it in your face if you where wrong in class or got a bad grade on a test. He was better and a better friend than all of those guys we had met in our years in this school. Right now I had PE with him and we played dodgeball, and even there he was good. He was small and thin, but as it turned out he had both muscles and was agile. He ducked for the balls in ways by doing somersaults and hand flips, but with the balls he wasn't the best, but good enough to make us win one match and we where in our second one. I ran over to him and dodged the balls while doing so.

"Hey!" He turned to me and ducked for a ball and picked up ball and threw it at a girl in red hair. That was April O'Neil, one of the coolest girls in school. She was both smart, strong, knew how to stick up for herself and other and, well, she wasn't ugly. Kind of cute actually. But not exactly the kind of girl that I would like for a girlfriend. Besides, she was Casey's girlfriend, and I don't hit on my best friends girlfriend. That's not cool. Donnie almost hit her, but she dodged and caught another ball and threw it back. He made a flip to avoid it and ended up beside me.

"So you're good at sports too?" I asked and dodged a ball. He caught a ball and threw it at a girl in glasses. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Well, not to brag, but I am pretty fast and as I said before, I grew up in the slums. And when you're living in the slums you have to be fast, *Dodge* strong, *Flip* and agile. It's *grab* necessary if you want to stay *Throw* alive." He said and some times paused to dodge or throw a ball at the opposite team or another player. I nodded, he was strange this kid. For being one who was from the slums, he was pretty humble and kind. He was nothing like those gangsters from the slums, that robbed stores, banks and such. He was honest, kind, caring and gentle and not bragging about his talents. I had a feeling me and my brothers would get along very good with this guy. I suddenly fell to the floor and saw Donnie had pushed me out of the way for a ball, and I had lost balance when he did. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back and waved off my comment.

"No problem." He saw a ball and threw himself after it and just managed to catch it and threw it and hit a guy right in the chest! Yeah, we would get along just great.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Leo and I stood outside the lunch canteen and waited for Raph. Leo had just had science class with professor Honeycutt and I had just had English class with mr Underwood and we knew Raph just finished PE class. Don on the other hand we didn't know since it was his first day. But we found out quick, cause Raph came walking with Donnie by his side. Looks like he had PE just like Raph had. Hm, poor guy. Raph was one of the class best athlete and was not easily beaten. It couldn't been easy to have PE class with him. They walked up to us and Raph playfully caught me in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles on the top of my head. I laughed and tried to squirm out of his arms, but he had always been stronger than me, so I was caught in his large, heavily built arms like a mouse in a mouse trap. I heard Leo and Raph laugh and if I didn't mistake I heard Don chuckle softly too.

"Do you guys always play around like that?" He asked when he stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow and smiled foxy at us. Raph released me and chuckled when he did.

"It's what's brothers do. Joke and play with each other. And having fights and drive each other crazy. You know what I talk about, right?" Leo asked and looked at Don with a little smile and a raised eyebrow. Don shook his head looked a little less happy.

"No, I don't. I'm the only child." He said, and for a moment he looked like he was going to cry, but snapped out of it and smiled at us.

"Oh, well it's great having siblings. Maybe not all the time, but most of the time." Leo said, and with that we walked into the canteen. It was filled with teenagers and young adults. And there were not many tables left.

"It'll get hard to find a place to sit at." Raph muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. Don looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Why such a bad attitude? Why not go to the line and get a table instead of standing here and waiting for all of them to be occupied!" And he walked over to the line and waited. We looked at each other. One minute Don was kind and gentle, next one he was tired, impatient and even a little rude. He was a strange kid. But we shrugged and walked up to him and waited too. We waited for like twenty minutes before we could get our lunch and pay for it. When all of us where done we looked over the canteen and tried to find an empty table.

"Over there!" Raph said and pointed to a round table that was empty and only had four chairs. We hurried over before someone could take it and sat down. I couldn't help but start eating my slice of pizza almost immediately and got tomato sauce all over my face.

"Mm, I don't get why people complain about the canteen food. This is great pizza, almost as good as that italian restaurant on fifth avenue!" Raph took a napkin a threw it up in my face and rubbed it.

"Yeah, well keep yourself clean around the mouth. You look like a five years old. And eat like one too." I rolled my eyes and wiped the napkin around my mouth. Leo looked up from his salad and looked at his brothers with slight amusement and rolled his eyes. Raph started to talk about his PE lesson with Don and I was impressed by what Raph said. For a guy that small he was full of surprises. Don looked at us while Raph talked, and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you have more important things to talk about? Like the fact that we're having a big history test next week?" Don said and looked at us in wonder. My stomach went cold and I think I forgot to breath for a few seconds. Raph's eyes widened and he dropped his hamburger on the plate. Leo just sat frozen and had his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Oh crud! I forgot all about that! I haven't studied for the whole month!" I called out and both hands on my face in terror. Raph nodded. He hadn't studied either.

"I know! I have tried to study, but I don't understand anything of it! It's all years and persons that confuse me more than teach me!" He had dropped the shock and was now angry at miss Rocks, but took it out on us. Leo had dropped the shock too, but was a little less upset.

"Well I guess I should be happy, since I actually have good grades. Why? Cause I actually do my homework and keep my grades up!" He said, gloating about how he had managed to keep good grades. Raph looked at him and turned our brother and scoffed at Leo!

"Good grades? You're only mediocre when it comes to school! Last time I checked, the highest grade you've got was a B+! And that was in PE! In the other subjects it was a little more between C+ and D+. I wouldn't call myself a genius with those grades!" Leo looked at him in anger and was about to say something bad back, but Donnie stopped eating his sandwich and interfered before he could.

"You know, at my last school I studied 'the french revolution' in 9th grade and is pretty familiar with it. I can help you, I mean if you want." He blowed his bangs out of his face and looked at us through the the wisps of his disheveled brown hair. We looked at each other, did he want to help us? He didn't even know us so well yet.

"Do you really want to help us? We're not exactly easy to handle, especially Mikey." Raph said and playfully shoved me. I just glared at him. Then looked at Don again.

"I never thought I would say this this, but I have to agree with Raph this time, both him and I aren't exactly good at study and such. And sure Leo is mediocre, but he is not really good either. No offense bro." I glanced at Leo, who just shrugged my comment off.

"None taken. But are you sure you want to help us? We wouldn't want to be a bother for you. I mean, 10th grade is pretty tough for everyone." He turned to Don. Donnie just waved his hand at Leo and shook his head.

"Oh it's no bother at all! I'm already pretty good in every subject, so it won't be a problem to repeat some things. I can get good study time helping you. I mean, I can't do it every day, but on our free period and on breaks, and I can some days after school. If you can of course. What do you say?" He asked and looked at us with a little smile. We exchanged looks, nodded at each other and then at him.

"Bro, it's a deal." I said and patted him on the back. He smiled and then looked a little confused.

"Bro? Since when?" I smiled my usual smile and Raph ruffled his hair.

"Anyone that we like and accept and want to hang out with is considered as friends. And we like you, so we call you bro." Leo smacked him on the head. Then looked at Don and smiled apologetic.

"But only if you're okay with it. If it feels awkward then we will stop." Don thought for a second then looked at us.

"You know, I have gone to about five or six different schools my whole life, and this one is the first where I get friends that are willing to call me 'brother.' So I feel good with it." He smiled and we just smiled back. Leo frowned and bent over the table and nudged him on the shoulder.

"How come you've gone to so many schools in such a short time?" In less then a second Don looked down in the table and let his hair fell over his face. I managed to get a look at Donnie's eyes, and they showed a melancholic and hopeless gaze. But he shook it off and looked up again. But he didn't look happy.

"I don't really want to talk about that, if you don't mind. It's a little personal." He looked at his lunch sandwich and didn't meet our eyes. We looked at each other. What could be so personal about that? But we decided to leave it at that.

"So... you said that you where busy some days in the week. What do you do then." Raph said, in an attempt to change the subject. Donnie looked up from the sandwich and looked through his bangs.

"Hm? Oh, I work. To, you know earn my college money. My mom does not have the best of jobs and doesn't get the best wage, so I try to help her to at her work and at home." He didn't say anything more about that, his family or how he had at home, and we decided not to push him about it. After all, we had just met. You usually don't open up to people about your personal life the day you meet them. But I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong about him. That he was trying to hide something from the outside world. I wonder...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, and it's done. I've been working on this the whole week, trying to get inspiration and ideas on how to continue it. And now it's done, so I hope you'll like it. Okay, but just so you know I am not that familiar with the school system in the USA, so if you read something that seems wrong, then try to think that I'm from Sweden and don't know much about the school system in your country. Have mercy on a poor girl. So, anyway I hope you liked the chapter and will be reading my next chapter, when I'll upload it of course. So till we meet again. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now! Bye bye you all.**


	3. Chapter 3, What about fun

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Here is a new chapter! Fast huh? Shorter I know, but still. Please review.**

Chapter 3, What about fun

(Leo's P.O.V)

I don't know much about people from the slums in New York, but I had seen gangsters on the streets where we live. Like the purple dragons for an example. They where running around, robbing people and causing nothing but trouble for the people in New York. And with Hun as their leader things could get violent pretty fast for people who tried to pick a fight with the purple dragons. Well, it could get bad for anyone who got in the purple dragons way. But from all of those guys I had learned that you should stay out of their way or you could lose something you can't replace. But Don, one of the nicest guys I've ever met, said he was from the slums. And he wasn't anything like those purple jerks. They where bad, ugly, lying, dumb, rule-breakers. Donnie was kind, caring, smart, sweet and honest and maybe if he was a little sleazy and maybe his clothes and hair was a little worn and disheveled, but it was better than what those jerks where wearing. Ripped jeans and tank tops that showed off their bodies way to much. Just to show off their muscles. But Donnie was different and didn't care that his hair was hanging in his eyes and his clothes was to big for him. He was satisfied with himself, or at least it seemed like he was. And he had offered his help with history so we would pass the history test about 'french revolution.' He was a great friend. But even so it seemed like he had something on his mind that disturbed him. It didn't always show, but if you looked really good at his face and deep into his eyes, you could see that there was something. Almost like the grey color in his eyes was a thunderstorm that refused to leave him. I didn't really understand him but I liked him, but even so he was a good friend what I could tell. I had two classes with him today, history and english with him and it was like he had said before. He was pretty good in the subjects. He was smart and wasn't afraid of showing it. But he didn't brag about it. That was good, I don't like people who bragged about their talents.

"Yo! Earth to Leonardo!" I jerked and looked at Raph who stood and knocked lightly on my forehead. I pulled away from his hand and glared at him. We where on our way home from school and I guess I got lost in my thoughts. Second time today. First time where at science class today.

"What, what is it?" Raph nodded his head at Don who looked at me with a questioningly look on his face.

"I asked which days you guys where free from activities. But you didn't listen." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I thought for a second. Then I gave my answer.

"On Saturdays and Sundays we have chores on the forenoon and every night we have training with our father. But all other days we're available. Why?" Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey smacked his forehead.

"Dude, have listened at all at our conversation? Even **I** have a better attention span than that!" Don looked at both of my brothers and then back at me.

"I asked so we can make a schedule for which days I can help you with the studies." Oh, then I understand. Donnie looked like he thought and at the same time he moved his mouth with out saying anything out loud. I was about to ask what he was doing, but then he started talking.

"Okay, I help my mother at work two days a week and three days at my own work at fifth avenue. So on Sundays and Wednesdays I'm available for you. And maybe after work sometimes. I don't work that late and maybe sometimes before work. We'll have to sit down on one break or free period so we can make a schedule for when we we'll meet and where." Wow, did this guy do anything else than working? What about friends or just having fun? Mikey grinned and took a hold on Don's arm.

"Hey it's Wednesday today! Maybe you want to come over at our place for a few hours?" Don hesitated and looked a little unsure. He bit his lip and looked like he thought over what Mikey had asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes after school I help at home do some chores to help my mother when she's working I have homework to do, since it's a test coming up soon. Maybe I should..." Raph rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly on the back of his head. Don let out a yelp and rubbed his head and glared at Raph with dark eyes. But Raph didn't care about that, he was to busy talking, but he did meet his eyes. They looked like a dark thunderstorm, again.

"Dude, from what it sounds like all you ever do on your free time is working, plus school! I think you can survive for one day without working!" I nodded. It's not healthy doing nothing else but work and having no fun.

"Yeah, live a little! Doing nothing but work and homework is just not good for you. You need to have some fun every once in a while." Don looked at me like I had said something out of his comprehension. His eyes where fully opened and his head tilted to the left. He looked to the left, then the right and then back at me.

"Fun? What do you mean 'have fun?'" I blinked and stared at him. Is there anyone on Earth that doesn't know what fun is? Mikey stood a wide opened mouth and Raph just stared at him with big eyes.

"You don't know what fun is?" Mikey asked and looked like he had seen a ghost. And it was understandable. Fun was Mikey's middle name. That's why he didn't have the best grades in school. Donnie looked at Mikey and hurried to explain.

"I did! Well, once I did. But it was a long time ago, before..." He hesitated and seemed to look after a good way to continue his sentence."Before mom had to work so much. We're a little low on money, and that's why I have to work, to help with the income and to earn money for college. Is that so weird? I simply don't have time for fun anymore." Anymore? What does that mean?

"Donnie, when did you start to work? I mean, 'help your mother with the income?'" I couldn't help but ask. Don put a hand on his mouth and looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Oh gee! I don't know! Seven, eight years old?" What?! A seven year old child helping with income and chores? Is that even legal? I though you where supposed fourteen years old to work! How do you manage to get a child to work at a place where you earn money for a living? Mikey looked like he had grown eyes that belonged to a snail that sticking out of his head and Raph's chin practically hit the ground. But he recovered and grabbed Donnie's arm.

"Then it's about time you had a day off! You know what they say, 'All work and no play makes Donatello a dull boy.' You need a serious dose of fun and games." Don thought it over and then looked at us. Raph looked a little stern and had a raised eyebrow. Mikey looked at him expectantly and smiled his usual smile. I tried to look like I didn't want to put pressure on him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll go! 1-0 to group pressure!" He said and groaned in defeat and we laughed at him and we started to walk to our place. But I looked at Don and thought about what he had said before about working to help his mother with the income. But when he had hesitated and tried to come up with something to say. He was trying to hide something, I knew it. But I didn't know if it was okay to ask. At lunch when I asked why he had gone to so many schools in such a short time he had said it was personal and didn't want to talk about it. What was so personal about that? Well maybe he would open up to us when he got know us better. But still...

**A/N: So what is Donnie hiding from the others? Why does he work so much? Is there more to it then what he says? Why do I ask these questions? I know, and in a few chapters you will too. But not yet! Ha, I'm evil. But anyway, please review and keep on reading my chapters and stories. This story is (in my opinion) really good and I'm sure it will get better as it goes on. Anyway, Thank you and good night people! T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4, Learn something new

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Okay new chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4, Learn something new

(Raph's P.O.V)

There is somethings in life that's nothing but a mystery. Like why some people has to starve, why some crazy guy came to rule over on land with an iron fist, how Mikey came to be the dumbest in the world and how a seven year old kid had to work and help his mother with the money and the living! I mean, that's crazy! Wasn't the mother and father supposed to work and have control over those sort of things? Not a little kid, absolutely not a kid! Don had said that he had worked so much in his life he didn't remember what **fun** was! And almost every kid I knew, knew what fun was. Although they all had different opinion what fun was. But still, they knew how to have fun, and Donnie didn't. That was unfair. But that was going to change today. He was coming home with us today and we planned to give him a big dose of fun and games. Don had been quiet the whole walk from school and to our place and for the moment he was playing a little with his shirt. It was a little awkward, so I decided to break the ice between us all.

"So... Donnie, what did you say you work with? You said someplace on fifth avenue?" Don looked at me in surprise and then found his tounge, finally.

"Oh, on 'Vinnie's pizzeria.'" He said and looked at us. Mikey smiled and looked at him in glee.

"Oh my god, we love that place! We go there at least once every week! If not more!" Leo rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said 'stop scream or I will let Raph give you a beat down when we come home.' He gave Mikey that look often when we where out on the street, and before he said what he meant, but he didn't have to now. Mikey usually got what he meant. But Donnie smiled and laughed and Mikey.

"I know. I've seen you there a lot. You're a few of our best customers." We looked at each other. He knew who we where? He saw our looks and hurried to explain.

"Well I didn't know you like that. But I saw you sometimes when I cleaned tables or took plates from tables when people where done. But I didn't exactly know you. But my boss tells me and the others in the staff to do what we can to keep yo pleased. It's a little creepy." The last part was little more under his breath but we heard anyway. Leo frowned and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why does he want to keep us pleased so badly?" Donnie started answer before Leo even had a chance to finish.

"Duh! Because he want's you to stay there! You're the best customers since Mr Thomson. That guy at nothing but pizza. Every day he came and bought pizza. A few to eat there and a few to take with him." Hm, then how could we beat him? We don't go there every day.

"Then how could we..." I asked and Donnie, once again gave his answer before I could finish.

"Because he met his death two years ago when he ate a hot chili pizza. Turns out he was allergic to chili. And the whole 'eating unhealthy all the time' didn't make it better for him. You guys replaced him." Well at least his talking. That's good, even though he is talking about strange things. Time to change the subject.

"So what do you like in school? I mean which subjects do you like the most?" I asked and tried to change the subject. He thought for a second and gave his answer.

"Math and science is my favorite subjects. Bar none. And you?" My answer was easy.

"PE of course! It's my favorite by far. All numbers and facts and such in the other subjects just makes me confused." Mikey was grinning and his eyes where shining with happiness.

"Art and PE! They are the most fun! You can be creative at one of them, and be energetic at the other one! It's the best hours of the school week!" He jumped up and down, like he always did when he was full of energy and tried to get rid of some of it. Leo looked thoughtfully and gave his answer after a few minutes.

"I think my favorite subjects are PE, history and foreign language. But even if I like history I'm not really good at it. I don't know why though. Foreign language is the only subjects except PE I'm good at. Our father is from Japan, and speaks japanese with ease. When I ask for his help it goes great." Donnie thought for a second.

"Maybe if you tried to show more interest in studying the history instead of just listen to it, you'll learn more and it'll go better in school." Leo jerked and his words and stared at him.

"How did you know I like to listen to history, but it doesn't go well studying it?" Don smiled at him. He knew something.

"Because there is usually that way with kids that like history but is not very good at it. They like to listen, but when it comes to listen to it, they don't do very well." Leo thought over what Donnie said and looked down into the pavement. But Mikey started to jump again and pointed at an apartment.

"We're here! That's where we live! Isn't it great?" Don looked at it from the bottom to the top. He shrugged at it and looked at us.

"Looks just like any old apartment in this city. But I understand if you like it, I mean, it is your home. Everyone loves their home." We walked in and stepped into the elevator. Leo pressed the button for floor 9. We only stopped once cause one of the neighbors was going up to another neighbor. The rest of the way was going without breaks and we stepped out only a few minutes later.

(Leo's POV)

"Welcome to casa de Hamatos!" Mikey called out once we stepped in. Don looked around and looked impressed.

"Nice place! Way better than my place!" I chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. But when he didn't look, I turned around and put a finger over my mouth in my brothers direction. I didn't want them to give some answer on his words that would sound wrong. They nodded and we went into our room. Maybe our apartment was big, but there wasn't that many rooms, so all of us three shared a room. Not always the best decisions, since Raph and Mikey did tend to fight a lot. But it worked anyway.

"So this is our room. Sorry if it's a little messy." Don looked at me with a deadpan look.

"You're saying that to a boy who grew up in disorder and crime everywhere. I think I can handle a messy room." Raph chuckled and ruffled his hair, like he had done at lunch earlier today.

"Heh, I like you. You have the guts to say what you want to say to everyone. Even Hun, and those kind of people I like." Donnie grinned and sat down on one of the unmade beds and put his duffel bag aside.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked and we looked at each other. We didn't really know, but I thought it would be good to do the 'boring' stuff first.

"Maybe we should try to study a little while first. Maybe an hour or so. Just to get it out of the way for today." Raph, Mikey and Don looked at each other and nodded, though my brothers didn't look to happy about it. We all took out or history books and the three of us looked at Donnie, who pulled out a package of green post-it notes .

"Okay, since I'm already familiar with this I will write some questions on these cards. You get a few minutes to read a part of the chapter, and then I will ask these questions and see what you've learned. Got it?" We nodded and started to read. First it was nothing but names and things that was hard to get. But after a few minutes it was a little easier.

"Okay, Let's see what you guys remember." Don said after ten minutes and we looked up from the books. Don took them from us and sat them down beside him so we wouldn't look in them for the answer.

"Okay, first question. Who was the king and queen and what did they like to do?" At first I couldn't think at all, but then it started to come to me and I almost remembered. But Raph beat me to it.

"Her name was Marie Antoinette and she liked to go to parties, eat good food, meet people and have fun. The king was Lois XVI, and he liked to go hunting and working with keys." Don smiled and gave thumbs up.

"Good job Raph! See, it's not all names and numbers. You can when you want." He looked down at his cards again. Raph smiled at me and Mikey proudly. I smacked him on the head and Mikey stretched out his tounge at him. Don had chosen a new card and looked at us.

"What was the motto of the revolution?" Oh, that one I knew. It was easy to remember.

"Liberty, equality, fraternity or brotherhood." I said and this time I gloated about my right answer in front of Raph's face. There was sat for one and a half hour and studied and it was actually more fun than the way we had studied on our own. But even so we, after while wanted to do something else.

"Hey Donnie? How about doing something else? We're starting to feel done here." Mikey said and put on his puppy eyes. Don looked up from his cards and his book and looked at the clock. Then he closed his book.

"Okay, what do you want to do now then." He said and looked at us. We looked at each other and smiled. Mikey took Don by the arm.

"We'll show you." We walked out of our room and into the living room. But we got stopped in the kitchen. There was our father and he held up a hand to stop us.

"Oh, hi dad!" Mikey called out. Our father, Hamato Yoshi, principal at our school, former trainer in martial arts and he was a pretty good father but still stern. He had been teaching us in the art of ninjitsu and then he was our sensei, not our father. There where rules he wanted us to respect. And we showed him respect even when we weren't training, but out of the dojo we called him dad.

"My sons. I see you have brought a friend home." He talked with a japanese accent and it made him sound warm and caring, but he could be sarcastic and angry, and then his way of talking made him sound dangerous. But now he sounded more interested.

"Ah, you are the student from this morning. How was your first day?"

"Good, sir." Don said and looked a little shy. Our father chuckled and placed a hand on the boy's head. I saw Donnie tense a little and he looked up at our father through his hair.

"There is no need of calling me 'sir.' You can call me Master Splinter." Don looked at little confused but nodded in understanding. He seemed to be polite enough to not argue with a grown up, even if he had quite a temper.

"I would like to know more about you. How about staying for dinner tonight?" Don looked at him in shock, but recovered.

"It's very nice of you, but I can't tonight. My mother needs help tonight with chores and such. Maybe some other time." Master Splinter nodded and looked at me and my brothers.

"Have you studied anything since you came home?" We nodded and Raph put a hand around Donnie's shoulders.

"Yes, Don helped us with our studies. He has promised to help us with studies and homework. He is really smart and already ahead in studies, so he said it won't be a problem for him. We studied for the test in history and it went real good." Donnie blushed and smiled at us sheepishly. Master Splinter nodded and let us go into the living room. Mikey turned on the Wii and Raph took out four controllers. I picked out a few of the games and we sat down on the couch and tried to decide what to play. I was about to ask Don if he wanted to decide, but then I remembered that Don had not had fun in years, and it was taken that he had never played Wii before.

"Can't we take something easy since Don has never played before?" I asked and the other of the brothers looked at the games. Mikey picked out Super Mario Bros and showed in front of us.

"How's this?" Raph and I nodded and Don just shrugged. For him it didn't matter. Mikey began to start up the game and I showed Donnie how to play. When we started Donnie was first a little cautious, but after a few levels he started to cut loose. We had really fun and the time flew by way too fast. When we had finished a level a while later, Don took a look at the clock and froze for a second. But only for a second. Then he practically flew up from the couch.

"Oh man, mom will be home soon! I'm sorry I have to go!" We turned off the game and Donnie ran to our room and grabbed his duffel bag from our room.

"Wait, will you find your way from here?" Raph asked and Donnie waved his hand at Raph's question.

"Yes, I'll be fine! But I have to be home before mom is. I don't want her to worry! She can get really worried when I'm not home when she comes!" He was almost out of the door, but paused and turned around.

"Oh, and thanks, for today. It's been great!" Raph smiled and nudged him on the arm.

"Why, because we taught you how to play Wii?" Donnie shook his head and smiled back.

"No, because you reminded me of what fun is. And for being so great friends. That's new for me, and you've made this first day of school one of the best days of my life. But now I really have to go! So bye, and see you at school." He waved and then he was gone. We thought about what he had said just before he left. 'The best day of my life' he said. How could something so little make someone so happy? Hm, I guess that's different from person.

"We forgot to thank him?" Mikey said. Raph and I looked at our younger brother and looked confused.

"What for?" The both of us asked at the same time. Mikey grinned.

"For helping us learn something new."

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Was it good? It might get a little boring in the next chapters, just so you know, but in about two or three chapter things will happen. I hope you will like the coming plot just as much as I like thinking it up. Please review and give me your thoughts. Just not to negative. T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now!**


	5. Chapter 5, Maybe a personal secret

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Yay a new chapter! Two chapters in one day! I am amazing. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5, Maybe a personal secret

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

A little later that day we all sat and had dinner with our father and talked about the day. We talked about our new friend and how we liked him. That we though that he was fun, nice, caring and helpful, that he had taken on Hun and lectured him without a trace of insecurity and how he had offered to help us. And about all of his working and helping at home.

"So you like this new friend of yours?" Master Splinter asked and took a bite of the fish we had for dinner. Mikey nodded at the same time as he chewed on his potato. Then he swallowed.

"Yeah, he's great! You know all those gangsters like those purple dragons? They came from the dirtier parts from New York and they act like dirtball. But Don was born there and he is acting way better than all of those guys." Raph swallowed some fish and laid down the fork.

"There is one thing I don't get though. Why was he acting so weird? I mean, like with Hun, why was he so tough all of a sudden? And all over a book? I'm a little curious about that book. What was it about that book that was so forbidden?" I nodded and played a little with my fork.

"Maybe when he trusts us better he'll tell us what it is. I mean, it seemed like he was trying to hide something from us. Something about him that he wanted to hide. And I bet it has something to do about that he has worked since he was seven years old. But I hope he'll tell us about what it is when he grows closer to us and get's more comfortable in our presence." My brothers nodded. Master Splinter on the other hand was looking a little bit concerned.

"It worries me that a child has to work like that to help his family. Did he mention his father?" Mikey shook his head.

"No he never said a word about him." Master Splinter strok his chin and look like he was in deep thought. I couldn't help but think myself. It was worrying about my new friend. He was hidding something from us, and I had a bad feeling that if he didn't he would only hurt himself more and more the longer he was quiet.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

As the months went by, the grades for both me and my brothers raised from what they usually was and went higher and higher. On my tests I got both C+ and sometimes B+ too. It felt great knowing we had improved so much. I remembered the day we had gotten test on 'the french revolution' back. It was one of the was one of the few lessons we had together. Miss Rocks had looked they way she always did when she gave a test back. Showed no emotions and looked like she where wearing a mask. As soon as we had gotten our tests back I saw the big big red letter on the top of the paper. A big red C+! I had gotten so glad I had almost jumped out of my skin! I tapped Donnie on the shoulder and when he turned to me I showed him the test. He smiled wide and gave a big thumbs up to me. And then we looked at Leo's and Raph's tests. Raph's test Showed a big C+ too and Leo's a B-. Sure a minus but still. That day we had celebrated with pizza at Vinnie's pizzeria. And from that day Donnie had kept on helping us with the homework and our studies. And the grades had raised from that day on. And today we had met on a library to study. There was a big math test coming up on thursday and we wanted to be prepared as much as possible.

"Okay, 'if a sweatshirt normally costs 1940 dollars, and if it's lowered with 40% how much does it costs after the reduction?'" Donnie asked and looked up from his mathbook. It took a few minutes to calculate, but then I got the answer.

"776 dollars?" Donnie smiled and nodded. Then he wrote something down on a paper. Then looked at all of us.

"Okay now all of you have given a correct answer to twenty questions each. You have really improved since the first day we met. I'm really impressed ny your progress." We smiled at the comment. Raph punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey we only learned from the best!" Don blushed and smiled lightly at Raph's words. Raph grinned foxy.

"You only helped us understand it." We started laughing and Don slapped Raph on the head

"Oh thanks a lot!" But he didn't sound angry. He only played along with Raph in his little joke. Raph laughed a little more, then got serious.

"Seriously though. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible." I nodded and started talking myself.

"Yeah Donnie, you're a hero, a lifesaver, a prodigy!" Leo put his hand over my mouth. "I think he's got it. You don't need to over do it." Donnie shook his head and held up a hand.

"No he can keep going, I liked it!" He snickered and put his hand down again. He looked at the clock and turned back to us.

"Okay, I have to go to work in about fifty minutes. Do you feel done, or do you want keep going a little longer?" We looked at each other. Leo turned to Donnie.

"We'll keep going till you need to go. We are in no hurry." Donnie smiled and turned back to the book. "Okay. Let's see... Okay, here is a good one. 'On an electronics store has a Tv that costs 2350 dollars and raise the price till it costed 2570, how much does it costs after the increase?" Okay, that was a little difficult first, then I remembered how to do. But this time Leo beat me to it.

"9,3%?" Don nodded again, and closed the book.

"I don't think we need to practise anymore. You know how to do this without more studying." We high-fived each other and took our stuff to leave the library. But before we left, I saw that Don almost forgot a book. I took it looked at it. And I recognised it, it was the book that Hun had tried to read on Don's first day of school. His diary or whatever. But before I could say anything, Don snatched the book from me and he glared at me, while he put the book down in his bag.

"Hey, I don't mean to snoop or anything. But what is it about that book that's so secret?" Donnie shot me a dark look.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. This book is no ones business but mine! Okay?" I nodded and Don walked past me. We looked at him as we left. There was that thing about him that seemed like dr. Jekyll and mr Hyde. One minute he was nice and polite and the next he was cold and almost rude. We had known him for a few months now and it was just strange that he hadn't trusted us with the truth yet. It has to be something big. Well if he didn't want to talk about it, maybe we should bring it up. We ran up to him and stopped in front of him.

"Hey Donnie, I don't know if we're bringing up something sensitive right now, but we've noticed that you're hiding something from us. You acting weird when we bring up certain things. We just wanted to ask if you want to talk about it?" Leo asked and I heard he tried not to sound pushy. I saw Donnie's eyes getting wide and he looked down in the pavement and refused to look up.

"We only want to see if we can help you, the way you've helped us." I said and put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away from my touch and looked up from the ground. His grey eyes looked like thunderstorms and he was angry I could tell. But he held back his anger and tried to sound normal.

"Look, maybe there is a reason I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I don't want to talk about because it is something I don't trust just anyone with!" He snapped and looked at us in the eyes.

"But we've known you for almost six months now! You said that we where your best friends a few days ago! And what kind of friends don't trust their friends? What kind of a secret is it you're keeping and don't trust anyone with?" Raph said, angry but he didn't snap. Don closed his eyes, took and deep breath and waited a few seconds before opening his eyes and met our eyes.

"Maybe a personal secret." And then he pushed himself pass us and walked down the street to get to fifth avenue. We looked after him, it was going to be difficult to make him tell us about what he was hiding from us.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter today. I hope you liked it, cause I stayed up late writing it. And I know it's not the best of my chapters and that it's shorter than my others, but please have mercy on me. Anyway thank you for today and good night. **


	6. Chapter 6, Trust us with the truth

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Okay, here is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Donnies secret will be revealed in this chapter! I hope you like the chapter and the secret just as much as I do! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6, Trust us with the truth

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

The fact that Don had a secret was getting more and more annoying. Okay, maybe not the secret, but the fact but he refused to tell us. The semester was almost finished and he still hadn't even tried to open up to us. It was shown sometimes that he was hiding something, like when he in the middle of a sentence was looking for a away to look for words to make it sound like it was nothing bad about his life. For an example when he was explaining why he was working. He had hesitated before he finished the explanation. And now it was even more plain than ever. Why didn't he trust us enough to tell us?

"What do you think Donnie is hiding from us?" I asked one day, only a few weeks away from christmas break. Leo and Mikey looked up from their english books and looked first at me, then at each other. Leo sighed and closed his book.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it's something about his past. Cause when you think about it, he always acts the most odd when you bring up something about his childhood." I nodded and bit my lip. There was something about his behavior that pointed to that theory. Don was extra sensitive about questions that was about his past.

"Yeah, but how will we get him to tell us? We tried at the library, but he just refused to tell us! How are we gonna get him to tell us?" Yeah that would be a problem. We had tried to make him tell us, but he refused to tell us. He was really stubborn, almost as stubborn as me. We sat there and tried to come up with some ideas that could make Don tell us what was wrong. But we couldn't come up with anything good we hadn't already tried. We hadn't talked to Master Splinter, cause we thought we could come up with something by ourselves

"*Groan* It can't be helped. We have to go and talk with Splinter." Leo said and we walked out of our room and in the the room we used as a dojo. Our father sat there and meditated with closed eyes, but he knew that we where there. He always knew when we where close to him.

"What is troubling you, my sons?" We sat down in front of him and bowed lightly before talking.

"We're worried about Don sensei. We know that there is something that's bothering him." Mikey asked and looked Master Splinter in the eyes when he talked. Leo nodded and continued after Mikey.

"Yeah, and we're worried that if he doesn't tell anyone, he will only hurt himself." I couldn't do anything else but nod. It was true that we where worried. But there is one problem.

"Yeah, but he refuse to tell us what it is! He only get's angry when we try to make him tell us. Like me, but maybe not as aggressive. We don't know what to do about it." Splinter stroke his chin and thought for a few minutes.

"That day he first came to the school I sensed something in his heart. But then I didn't I didn't know what it was. But when you brought him here and I got to meet him more properly I knew what is was. His heart holds a big grief and sorrow. And a loss of someone important. Something he is afraid of sharing with just anybody." We looked at each other and thought over what our father had said. I wasn't a genius, but I knew that if you care around to much emotions for to long you can get hurt. Whether it was the person in question or someone else that hurt you. My brothers knew it too we looked back at our father.

"So what do we do about it? If he's not willing to tell us by free will, then how can we help him?" I asked and looked at Master Splinter and raised and eyebrow at him.

"Try approaching him with a little less pressure. Don't force it out of him, but rather let him know you want to help and help him get it spoken." We looked at each other, then at our father, nodded and bowed before we left the room. We where going back to our homework, but tomorrow we would have a talk to our friend.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Okay, today we would try again to get Don to tell us about what was bothering him. It wasn't going to be easy, but today we had a new tactic. First of all we wouldn't be so pushy, but more easy going. And second of all we would try in the canteen so Don wouldn't be able to make a scene in front of everyone. Then he would only make everyone wonder what was wrong with him. So he would at least have to explain somethings to us. I had just PE with Mikey and Raph had just had Art and we where waiting for Donnie who was supposed to come from science class any minute now.

"Hey guys!" Someone called. We looked at the direction it came from and saw Don hurry over. He walked over to us and smiled, as usual.

"Hey, how have your classes been?" We smiled at each other. Don didn't suspect a thing. We looked at him and he looked just as happy.

"It was good. I kicked Leo's butt on our PE class today!" Mikey said and laughed in victory. I rolled my eyes at him, but with a smile.

"Yeah right. You where only lucky today. I wont let that happen again." While we talked we walked into the canteen and walked over to the line. Mikey just snickered at my words and punched me lightly all over my body. Raph and Donnie laughed at me and Mikey, and then stopped Mikey from creating to much attention. When we got our food and sat down at a table with only four chairs as we always did. But just as we sat down, three of us knew what to do. But first we sat and talked about this and that for a little while. But as we finished our lunch, we put our plan in action. Raph and I sat on each side of Don and when he wasn't looking we grabbed both of his arms and held them in a firm grip. Caught of guard, Don looked up at us in surprise and looked at all of us, then started to struggle.

"Guys, let go of me! What are you doing? Let go!" He said, but didn't scream. He didn't want everyone to see and get curious.

"Not till you tell us what is wrong with you! Even our father has noticed that something isn't right! And he noticed the day you started this school!" Raph said and tightened his grip on Dons arm. Donnie still refused to say anything, so I tried.

"Look buddy, we're only trying to help you. We know something is wrong and we want to help you with it. But we can't do that, if you don't let us." Don just glared at me with his dark eyes, and this time Mikey tried.

"Yeah, you're like trying to push people who want to help you away. You don't need to do that." He leaned over the table and put a hand on our friends shoulder."Please?" He put on his puppy eyes and looked at Donnie straight in his dark grey eyes, and they softened and he relaxed in Raphs and my grip on him. He let his head drop for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked up again.

"If I tell you, will you stop nag on me and leave it at that?" He asked, a little less hostile and little more pleadingly. We nodded and he looked at our plates, that all where empty.

"Okay, since you're all done with your lunch, can we just go somewhere else? I don't anyone to eavesdrop on us." He said and we agreed to that. We left our plates and let Donnie lead the way outside of the school.

"This way. I usually go up on the roof when I need to be alone." He lead us to a ladder that lead up to the roof. Even if the ladder was icy and snowy and it was hard to climb up, it worked and we got up. It was cold but we sat down on the roof. Don was quiet for a few minutes, but then started to talk.

"*Sigh* Only a few days after I was a born my father left us. I don't know why. He ditched me, my mother and... my big brother." We looked at each other in confusion.

"But you said you where the only child." Mikey pointed out. Donnie looked at him with a tired look.

"I'll get to that! So anyway, he dumped my mother, my brother and me in the slums, took all of our money, our stuff and moved into our apartment with a new girl! My mother was devastated but swallowed it and started to work all the time, even though she got fired every once in a while since nobody wanted to have somebody from the slums as their employee and it's a shame since she had a degree from stanford in law. My brother was about eight years older than me and he started working when he was about eleven years old. **And** he went to school **and **he looked after me when he was home. When I grew older we made a plan. We would ace all subjects in school and get into Harvard when we got old enough for college. Then we would graduate with honors and then get a good job and take care of our mother. That was our plan. My brother worked and my mother worked so I was all alone most of the time. I learned how to walk, talk and do most things by myself. My mother used most of her wage for both me and my brother. Both for college and for food and clothes and such. And my brother used his wage on mine and his college money and helped my mother with his money to. I saw them both as my heroes. And even if it was a tough life, I was happy. But all of it had a horrible turn of events for me and my family. My big brother got into trouble with the purple dragons one day, and he..." Don took a pause and held back a sob. He took a deep breath. We had listened to Donnie with sharp ears and I couldn't help but feel sad for the poor guy.

"And he..." I said softly, since I didn't want to rush him with something that was hard for him. Don took a deep breath again and continued.

"He didn't see the gun in Huns hands." We all looked at him with sympathy and Raph leaned over and put a hand on Dons shoulder.

"You don't have to continue if it feels to hard for you." Raph said and sounded more sympathetic, than I've ever heard him in my whole life. Don shooked his head and just kept on talking. I guess he didn't want to stop now when he had come this far.

"Anyway my brother didn't make it back home, and my mother had me to take care of without having my brother's help. So I decided to help, so when I turned seven I started to work at my crazy uncles hash house down by the docks. I'm not going to deny it was horrible. It was always nothing else but work, smacking and hard words. But when I got older I left that place and started working at Vinnie's Pizzeria instead. And when I didn't work I helped my mom at her work or at home with chores. I had to sacrifice my childhood, but I knew that it would pay off when I got Harvard, got a great job and could take care of my mother when she had to retire. But I admit it was a hard life, and it still is. Most of the money I earned I laid in my college fund and the rest of it I gave to my mother. I never had time for friends or fun even when my brother lived, and the closest I had come to fun was when my mother took me and my brother out to his work. I hated all boring people, the dark building and all the other stuff about it. But I loved being with all of my family. And now when I have only my mother I want to do everything I can to keep her alive! That's why I have to work so hard all the time and ace all of my tests and subjects in school!" His voice had started to crack and we could see he was trying to hold back his tears. We looked at him and I tried not to cry too. This was sad. A child who did everything he could to keep his mother alive, and he managed to keep a straight face and even a smile when he was in school. That was admirable to say the least.

"And that book you always carry around in your bag?" Mikey asked carefully. Don met his look and sighed.

"It's my brother's diary. Reading it makes... makes it feel like he's still alive..." He started to sob and hid his face in his hands. It felt a little awkward just sitting there watching him but still, he had just told us about his life and it was no wonder if he felt vulnerable. Raph moved to sit next to our friend and he put an arm around his waist.

"Come here." He said and pulled Donnie into his arms. Don didn't fight it, he let Raph hold him and comfort him and burried his face in Raphs chest. Mikey and I looked at them, and then at each other. Then we sat down next to Donnie and Raph. Mikey out a hand on his shoulder and I put a hand on his back and stroked it up and down. We sat there for a while, even if the school day wasn't ended yet. We didn't care, we just sat there. Don had trusted us with the truth, but we didn't feel all that happy about it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay and it's revealed. Now you know Dons secret. What do you think about it? Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it and give me your thoughts in your reviews. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7, A secret between brothers

Life through another's eyes

**A/N:Okay, how did you like the last chapter? I was pretty satisfied with it, but that's just my opinion. I hope 'the secret' wasn't to tacky or used. I hope you like this one to. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 7, A secret between brothers

(Mikey's P.O.V)

It was feeling a little weird and awkward seeing our friend cry, but it was not important. And it wasn't really a surprise that he did, since he had just told us the secret of his life. No wonder if he felt a little vulnerable right now. And to think he had kept a straight face all the time in school. Well almost all the time, since he did tend to lose it sometimes but it didn't count. He kept a straight face and even laughed and smiled almost all the time and didn't complain about anything. And here he was crying into Raphs chest like a child and refused to let go of him. Leo and I could do nothing else but try to comfort him the best we could. But it didn't seem to help that much, since he just kept on crying. It was getting rather cold and it had started to snow, but I tried to block it out, It wasn't important either. I patted his shoulder in an attempt to help comforting him.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but why haven't you told any grown-up about this? I bet they could help you and your mother with at least a new job for your mother and a new house for the both of you. You wouldn't have to work so hard and your mother could get a rest from all the work and such. You could have it so much better." Don took a few deep breaths to calm down, but didn't raise his head from Raphs chest.

"But what if they don't? What if they just ignore us and leave us on the street. Or if they... do care and help us?" I didn't get why that was a problem. If they got help what would happen that could be so bad?

"What do you mean? How could that be so bad?" Leo asked and stroke Donnies back. He took a deep breath and let go of Raphs chest. He dried his eyes and looked at us.

"Well you see, a very long time ago there was girl who lived in house that's now next to ours. She lived with her mom and had a pretty similar life as me and my mother. And she did ask for help from the state. You know what happened?" We thought for a second and Raph was first to answer.

"She got help and they both moved to a nice apartment and got a great life?" He said a little gently, since Don could just throw a new little tantrum and get mad again. But he didn't, he just shook his head and answered but with a cold and stern voice.

"No, they took her mother away and her father to. They where faced in the court since it was told that the father had hurt her mother and it had to be checked over. That girl had to live almost a year without her mother, and when she got back home it only took a few days before she got really sick and had to be taken to the hospital and be checked over. And it turned out she had a brain tumor and died. The girl got so heartbroken she took suicide. No kid in the slums that cares for their parent or parents dare to do the same, and those who don't care turn out to be purple dragons or other kind of gangsters." We shared looks and then looked back at our friend. No wonder he kept it a secret. He was afraid of losing his mother. Losing the only person he had left in the world. Leo put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"We understand how you feel..." He began, but Don cut him off and snapped his head at him. He looked angry and now we had an idea why he did.

"You do? I don't think you do! You don't know anything about our life and how that feels! You guys complain about things like how you can't find time to enjoy a movie or a good pizza, but I would be glad to find one day to have a day off from work! And let me ask you something, have you ever lying awake at night, worrying about how your father might die the very next day from starvation or from overwork? Or have you ever worked when you where a child and heard nothing but hard words and having a horse whip over your back even if you where just standing still to get a seconds rest? No you haven't cause you are one of the lucky families that don't need to do all that! You can go to a refrigerator and get fresh food and fluid from it, have a warm house and not drafty and cold with whole furniture, and have clean clothes that wasn't bought from a second hand shop that doesn't keep the cold wind out! How would you understand?!" He panted from his outburst and closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Leo had removed his hand from Donnies shoulder when he had started to snap at us, but now he put it back on his shoulder and just held it there.

"Look, we don't **understand** how you feel, but we can understand that it feels really horrible for you to have to your life like this. But I really think we should talk to someone who might be able to help you." Dons eyes widened and he looked at us with panic.

"No! No! Nobody can know about what I have said. I don't want to tell anybody about this, it's my problem and nobody elses business! And you can't either, you said that you would leave it at that so you can't say a thing to anyone!" We looked at each other and then nodded.

"We promise to leave it at that. Nobody will know about this." Donnie raised his eye brow and looked at us with a skeptical look on his face. We thought for a second, then came up with a good way of convince him.

"Cross my heart exactly here, on my life this I swear!" We made gestures over our hearts while we said those words we had come up with ourselves. It was our way of promise things in a more sacred way. This time Don looked more convinced and smiled at us.

"Thanks." He mumbled and looked down into the the roof and tried to hide his blush. We shared a group hug, and there it was settled. Dons words where nothing but a secret between brothers.

**A/N: Okay I hope it was good even if it was short, I came up with nothing else, so I hope it's good enough for you. Update as soon as I can. Good night. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8, A new line of work

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Yay, a new update. And I celebrate cause this story is the first story I have written that has over twenty reviews. And I hope more will come, so you can help me with that if you want. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 8, A new line of work

* * *

(Raphs P.O.V)

It felt weird when we where going to our next class. We had ditched our two first classes after lunch and now walking to our third and last class i felt a little weird just walking straight into the class room like nothing had happened. But I put my mask on and pretended like nothing had happened. But our teacher, being a typical miss Rocks asked where we had been. Don looked at us in slight panic, but Mikey was great at excuses and came up with a good one this time too.

"You see, Leo got sick after lunch and we helped him. We're sorry that we didn't tell any teacher, but it felt a little personal." He smiled his angel smile. He used it when he was trying to convince people, always different reasons. It always worked, and his big blue eyes wasn't exactly a problem. Puppy eyes, no one of our teachers could stand his blue puppy eyes. Miss Rocks just shrugged and let us pass. We sat down and waited for her to talk. Don leaned over to Mikeys desk and whispered something to us and since Leo and I sat pretty close to Mikey we heard .

"Thanks for not telling her the truth." He said and smiled at us. He was grateful, and we understood why. Miss Rocks wouldn't understand, that woman had no compassion at all. We only nodded at him.

"We promised didn't we?" Leos said and nudged him on the shoulder. Then he smacked Mikey and the arm. Lightly, but still. Mikey looked at him a little sour, and Leo grinned teasingly at him."That's for telling Miss Rocks I was sick. Next time make it someone else." We laughed and forgot about being quiet. Miss Rocks turned around and looked at us with stern eyes. We immediately got quiet and looked away from each other in only a few seconds. But she wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Do I need to remind you boys that we don't talk during class? If I find you talk more during this class, I'm gonna have to give you detention!" I was pretty used to having detention so I wasn't so worried about, but all of us knew Donnie couldn't afford detention. He had work to do at 'Vinnies' today and needed the money. So we sat quiet for the rest of the lesson and I knew three of us where sitting trying to process what we had trusted with today. After class today Don hurried out and we had to run to catch up with him. He was never in such a hurry on Thursdays, even if he had a work he wasn't running this fast to get there.

"Hey Don! Wait up!" Mikey shouted after him, and Donnie looked over his shoulder and slowed down, allowing us to catch up with him. We where just outside the school and a lot of students where hurrying to catch their bus to get home or someplace else.

"Why are you in such a hurry today? You're not that far from 'Vinnies' and you don't usually hurry this much. Is something wrong?" Leo asked. Don played a little with his fingers and looked like thought about something. He sighed and looked at us. He didn't look that happy for some reason.

"Mom called me today and asked if I could meet her at 'Vinnies' a few minutes before I started working today. She said something about big news." We looked at each other and then at Don.

"Good news or bad news?" I asked carefully. Don shook his head and shrugged at the same time.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's something about a new job. And that's whats worries me. She had started to take more and more bad jobs. She once worked at dance club where she 'entertained' the guys. I'm fear she'll one day go and prostitute herself." I shook my head firmly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, nobody's that stupid. And if they are, they have to be really desperate to go and prostitute themselves." Donnie narrowed his eyes and shoved me off his shoulder.

"But my mother **is **desperate! Why do you think she has worked so hard? Because she feels like it? No, she does it to help **me** survive! And I'm afraid that if she keeps going and do all those kind of jobs and maybe even become a prostitute, she'll only hurt herself and somebody will notice and take her away from me!" He had small tears running down his cheeks. I put my arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she's got some news that got nothing to do with the prostitutes or anything even near that subject. It'll be just fine." He looked at us and smiled. Then looked at the clock.

"Oh crud! I have to go, my mother waits! See you guys later!" He ran down the street and we looked after him as he ran. Poor guy. But how bad could i be?

* * *

(Leos P.O.V)

A few days went and Don didn't tell us what news his mother had told him. We guessed it wasn't that bad, and he didn' bother tell us. But we where wrong. Dead wrong. One day we sat in the class room and was working on a math problem and it was going pretty good, since Donnie had helped us so much during the semester. Our teacher had walked out of the classroom to go and get something from the teachers lounge. But then I noticed one boy with blond/brown hair and green yes approach Don and quick as a wink he reached out his hand and snatched something from his pocket.

"What does 'the geek' have here?" He snatched a note from Dons pocket, who turned around and tried to snatched it back. But the boy held it out of his reach. I recognised him. He was one of the bullies of the class and liked to pick on the weaker 'fighters' so to speak. I think his name was Kevin, but I wasn't sure.

"Aw come on, Don. Let's share your little secrets." Kevin said and started to unfold the note and read it, then looked at Donnie with big eyes and a big expression of contempt. He knew something the rest of us didn't. I thought about how good it would be to have Raph here right now, but this math class only Don and I had together this day. Raph had geography right now and Mikey had home economics. Don at first looked a little like he was going to panic, but then put a mask of anger on instead.

"Give me that note back, it's not your business, you with your mother at home and father to take care of you on the side. My mother is nothing to fear and nothing to hide from, she's taking care of me!" Don seemed to snap and practically flew on Kevin and wrapped his legs around the boys waist and his arms around his neck! The extra weight caused Kevin to fall over and they started to fight over the note. At first Kevin seemed a bit surprised. A nerd that fought back wasn't something he had expected, but soon he started to fight back more intense. I ran up from my chair and tried to stop the fight before our teacher came back. The other students had also raised from their seats and looked at the fight. I ran over to my friend and grabbed him around the stomach, and tried to pull him off the guy.

"Don! Stop it right now! It's not doing any good!" I said as I managed to lift him off Kevin. It was almost scary how light he was. I guess it was from living with limited food, but still. He was light as a feather. Just as I thought about that our teacher came in and saw what happened.

"What in the world is going on here?" He asked and looked at us rather firmly. Kevin started to talk immediately.

"Mr Wilson, Don just jumped on me and attacked me! He's crazy!" Both Don and I got angry and I started to defend my friend immediately.

"Only because you stole that note from him! You don't have any right to blame Donnie!" I didn't want to scream, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry! Don walked over to the boy and snatched to the note back, only to have Mr Wilson take it from him.

"What is this? Are you sending notes in class? You know I don't allow that! Now I want you o read it out loud to the class, or else I will!" I saw Donnies eyes widened and he stuttered.

"I... well I..." Then he got his tounge and stared at our teacher with anger. "No, it's none of your business!" Mr Wilson narrowed his eyes, unfolded the note and read out loud to the class.

_"Dear son, I'm afraid I have to do some work down by the docks and wont be home until tomorrow. I hope you can get by yourself tonight. Love, mom."_

My eyes widened too. The docks? The only work down there was for the... prostitutes! I had barely thought that before...

"The docks?Oh my god, Donnies mom is a prostitute! Dons nothing but a whore!" Another boy said and pointed at Don accusingly. Donnie was frozen and didn't say anything. But the shock left him and he started to defend himself.

"I am not a whore! My mom started to work there only a few days ago! Besides who asked for your opinion? You have a mother and a father that can help you without having to be prostitutes! How would you know anything? My mother is doing work at the docks to get money to give me food and shelter, what's the matter with that?!" He said, just as angry. The whole class started to call out 'whore' and 'son of a prostitute' and pointed at him and Mr Wilson had blow in a whistle to calm them down.

"Now, now quiet down all of you! I will not stand for this" Good a teacher with a heart in this school. Or so I thought. Our teacher lowered down to Dons level and looked him in the face, but not in the eyes."I should have known that you where nothing but trouble when you came to this school. You with your messy clothes and hot temper, I should have know you where from the gutter! And your mother too, well there is no place for a whore. But soon the state will get the dirty rats you are, you little son of a whore! Get out!" He said and gave Don a shove at the door and Donnie stumbled a little over his own feet. At first I didn't want to believe my ears. How did he have to nerve to say such things? Of all insensitive things! Don looked just as shocked and looked both angry and hurt at the same time. He opened his mouth, but no words. Then he just snatched the note from our teacher and ran out of the classroom. I immediately turned to our teacher and looked at him with despise.

"Well you handled that just great, didn't you?!" Then I ran after my friend. I remembered what he said a few days ago, and ran out of the school and to a ladder that led to the roof. There he sat and cried into his hands. He sat on his knees and just sobbed with anger and disbelief. I sat down beside him and put a hand around his back and stroked him.

"You have all right to be sad." I tried to comfort him. He didn't raise his head, but he did answer. With anger and not sadness.

"I'm not sad, I'm angry! How can she do this? I get she wants to take care of me, but it's not okay if she does this to herself! And Mr Wilson and those students are not making it easier for me! They don't get anything! They don't know anything about me or my life, who are they to call me 'son of a prostitute' when they don't know anything about her or me?! And that teacher, 'a dirty son of a whore' he calls me! I hate this!" He gave up and started to sob again. I pulled him into my arms and he sobbed into my shoulder instead. We sat there for a while, then I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and I picked it up and read the text. It was from Mikey and he asked where we was. It was lunch time, and we hadn't showed up. Don looked up from my shoulder and read the text too.

"You feel like going down and have some lunch?" He nodded and we walked over to the ladder and climbed down. I thought about what I was going have a talk with Mikey and Raph later.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 8. Hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can! Review please and have great week! Good night!**


	9. Chapter 9 A little visit

Life through another's eyes

**A/N: Hey and hello! Missed me? Sorry for the late update. I had writers block and my internet have been a little weird lately. But here it is. Here is the new****chapter, chapter 9, which I hope is enjoyable enough for you, since I have a test in history and chemistry coming up next week, so I may have to wait until I can do a new update. But anyway, here you go, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 9, A little visit

(Leo's P.O.V)

Through the whole day I had really thought about what had happened at school today, how that guy had acted at our math class, how our teacher had handled the situation and how it all had turned out. Poor Don, being humiliated in front of our class like that. During lunch today it had been so unusually quiet that you could almost feel the tension between us, when we had finished eating our lunch and walked to our classes I had pulled my brothers aside in the hallway and tell them what happened, and I literally had to hold Raph back so he would tear the hallway to pieces. The rest of the day we had tried not to think to much about it and not to talk to Donnie about it. But when the school day was ended and we was going to go home, we saw Don go in another direction then the one we thought he was going to take. He had work today, where was he going now? We ran up to him and he saw us and slowed down.

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't you have work today?" Mikey asked and panted a little after the run. Don looked at him with empty eyes. Then looked forward.

"I'm calling in sick today. I'm going to see my father at his apartment." We looked at him in shock and Raph grabbed him by the shoulders, looked him straight in the eyes and shook him a little.

"Are you crazy?! That guy left you and your mother and brother years ago. There has to be a reason for that!" Don pushed him off and looked at all of his.

"Exactly! If there is a reason why he left my mother, my brother and me, he must tell me! I'm his son and I have the right to know! I have to know!" Then he walked past us and continued to walk down the road. We shared a look of worry, then followed him. And thanks to our ninja training he didn't notice us. After about twenty minutes he stopped in front of a huge apartment in the more cleaner and nicer parts of New York, and walked in. And we followed him inside too. He walked up a few stairs and and stopped in front a door with an old wreath from christmas. We hid in the stair from the other floor and watched him from our hideout. He hesitated a little before he knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before the door opened and a big man with Donnies brown hair and a lot of muscles opened it with so much force, Don had to jump out of the way so it wouldn't hit him in the face. And he didn't look that nice. He looked Don in the eyes and his eyes narrowed. If you looked closely you could see that man had Donnies grey eyes and they too looked like thunderstorms when he was angry. It had to be his father.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" He snapped and spitted some in Donnies face, who flinched a little before wiping away a little spit from his cheek. Then he took a breath and looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Sir, my name is Donatello and I'm your youngest son. You lived with my mother Serena Johnson about fifteen years ago." The man looked angry and waved him off.

"I am not interested in you or your stupid mother. Best decision I ever made was throwing you and your mother and brother out here!" But before he could close the door, Don stopped him and pulled the door open again.

"All I want to know is why you left us. Why did you abandon us and leave us flat without money or house? How come you left us with so little money had mom had to get a job down by the docks and become a prostitute just to earn enough money to take care of me after my brother died and couldn't help her anymore?! Why?" He asked and looked at his father pleadingly and activated his puppy eyes. Don had big eyes and even if they where grey and he was pretty hard sometimes, he could look really vulnerable and helpless whenever he wanted to. But it didn't work on this man, he just spitted Don in the face. Then he slapped him across the face so he fell to the floor! Then he kicked him right in the chest and ignored the hurt look on his sons face!

"Because, you stupid brat! Your mother was mine from the start! I didn't want to share her with your brother, but I coped with it to make her happy, thinking that one day he would be grown up. And when she got you that was to much! So that's why I left you. If I couldn't have her for myself, then I couldn't have her stay here, and neither could the two you! And if she's a prostitute or not doesn't mind me at all! Now, get the heck out of here! I have things I to do, and I don't need a brat here to disturb me!" He closed the door so hard it rang in the walls. Don just stayed on the floor and didn't stand up after had had token a few deep breaths, and when he did he was shaking and we could see he was fighting back his tears. We walked out from our hideout and walked up to him. It wasn't any point in trying to hide anymore. Raph walked up to him and threw his arm around Dons shoulders and gave him an affectionate squeeze. Donnie didn't do anything to show he had felt the gesture and we just helped him out of the apartment and sat down on a bench. That's when he started to realise we where there and he didn't try to stay strong. The tears had started to fall slowly and he just leaned into Raphs chest and let them fall. We where just quiet and didn't say anything about his father, his stupid choice about going to his father. We just sat there. But I put a hand on his shoulder and just picked a few good words.

"It's okay. You have every right to be angry."

* * *

(Mikeys P.O.V)

I hate seeing people sad. Especially when they where sad cause their families had hurt them. But I had never seen a parent hit their own child before! And it had felt so wrong to spy on Don and his father, but we had thought that something would go wrong, so we had to. Donnie was our friend and had helped us so much, it wasn't more that right if we didn't do the same. But it didn't have to be said. I stroked his back and just let him know that we where there for him. Raph looked like he was going to explode or something. As he had kept his hold around Don, he clenched his fist and it shook from his anger.

"We have to call the police about this!" He said and was about to reach into his pocket for his cell phone, but Don just stopped him by grab his wrist.

"No! Please don't call the police!" Leo sighed and but a hand on Donnies shoulder, making him turn around and look at him.

"Don, I know you don't want to do this, but hitting children is a crime and we can't let it go with out calling the police." Don just shook his head and looked at him pleadingly.

"No, I don't want to! If we do they have to call my mother since she's a witness and then I'll be alone. And what about if she gets sick? She's meeting all kind of strange guys lately, who knows where they've been? An-and you promised not to tell anyone either, so you can't either!" He said and looked at us with a hint of pleading and desperation. We looked at each other and sighed, then nodded at him. He sighed in relief and then stood up from the bench and picked up his bag.

"Where are you going?" Raph asked and grabbed Dons arm. Don just yanked it from Raphs touch and put the shoulder strap on his right shoulder and let the bag bounce against his hip.

"I'm going home. I have homework and chores to do." He said almost automatically and didn't even look at us. Leo walked up to him and put both hands on his shoulders and made our friend meet his eyes. It looked a little funny though since Leo was a few inches taller than Don.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us and do something else?" He sounded nicer and more sympathetic than he did before. Don smiled slightly at him, but shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just want to be alone right know." He said, and Leo just nodded understandingly and let go of his shoulders. Donnie started to walk down the street and we stood there and looked after him. And I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Are we just gonna let this go?" Leo just sighed and looked at us over his shoulder.

"Let's go home and talk to Master Splinter, maybe he'll know what to do." Raph nodded, but I wasn't sure about it.

"But we promised not to tell anyone! Not even father!" I protested and put my hands on my hips. Leo looked at me a little stern.

"I know, but we have to do **something**! We can't just let this go like nothing had happened! And we should start with our father." I couldn't find any other protest, but I couldn't help but feel we where going to regret this.

* * *

**A/N:And... it's done! Yippie and hooray! And I hope you all like it, and will review it. Thank you for reading and sorry in advance for a new late update! Good night!**


	10. Chapter 10, A not so good situation

Life through another's eyes

** A/N: Ok, a new update! At last, right? I'm sorry it has been a while but I've had a lot to do in school lately. I just had a test in chemistry, history, math and english and it'll be more, so it might be a while before I write a new one after this, but I will be free the whole next week and I'll try to update a few more chapters as soon as I can after this one, or at least one more. So, anyway. I hope you'll like this one and review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10, A not so good situation

(Raph's P.O.V)

When we walked home that day I felt rather gloomy. What we had seen happen between a father and his son was something that shouldn't be able happen. A father shouldn't do that to his child. And yet Don still didn't want to tell anyone about this and didn't let us do it either, and I didn't know about my brothers but it was driving me crazy! But Leo had said we should tell at least our father about it and that he would know what to do. But I didn't feel all that good about it. But Leo was the oldest, and as much as I hated to admit it he did know best. Mikey was quiet for a change and Leo was looking down in the street almost the whole way home. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. I glanced at a watch we passed by and froze in panic.

"Guys! We have to hurry, we should have been home for training twenty minutes ago!" The others froze too, we looked at each other for a half a second, then started to run all the way back and was forty minutes late when we came home. Master Splinter stood in the dojo and had his arms crossed over his chest and looked pretty displeased.

"And where have you three been? I hope it was important, making you come late for your training." We looked at each other and then spilled the beans about everything. What had happened in class earlier, how Donnie's mother had started to work at the docks as a prostitute, what had happened at Donnies fathers apartment and what he had made us promise. Our father thought over what we had said and gestured at us, making us sit down in front of him. He then sat down in front of us and looked at us with understanding eyes.

"You where all very wise to come to me and talk about this. One boy should not have to bear these burdens alone." Leo looked at Master Splinter and looked a little torn between wanting to speak about this or not.

"But Sensei, what are we gonna do? Don refuse to call the police about his father or ask for help about his mother, and doesn't want us to do it either. What do you think?" Splinter stroke his chin and thought for a second. Then he looked at us again.

"I am going to contact the police and then I will take his mother to the hospital. There are a lot of diseases down there since it's both cold and unsanitary." We looked at each other and then at our father. And break our word with our friend. We had promised not to tell anyone about his father, mother or anything.

"But we promised not to tell anyone! We promised our brother-oath!" Mikey said and placed his right hand over his his heart. Master Splinter smiled at our youngest brother and ruffled his blonde hair.

"You promised not to tell anyone. But I did not. You do not need to call anyone or be apart of this if you do not wish to. I will deal this. You can go and do your homework. No training tonight." We raised from the floor, bowed at our father and then walked out of the room. But before I walked out I turned to our father and I couldn't help but ask him something that had been on my mind the whole walk home and our little talk.

"Sensei, are you sure it's a good idea to do this? Don is very protective of his mother. If she get's into hospital he's gonna flip." Splinter looked at me and then he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"But wouldn't it be better if he had a mother to worry about then live through the grief of losing his mother and be alone?" Then he walked past me and out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I lowered my head, and walked into our room. Something about this didn't feel right. Little did I know how bad it would go for us in the future.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

For the last few days Don seemed to be avoid us. Whenever we would approach him, he would go in the other direction and he didn't even show up at lunch. We had looked at his spot on the roof, but he wasn't there. And on the days we were supposed to study, he didn't even show up. We started to get worried and wondered if he felt bad for what happened at the apartment about a week ago. When he one day came to school with a big bruise on his cheek we decided to talk to him. After history class we caught up with him and forced him to stop in the hallway, that was empty for a change.

"Okay Donnie what is wrong? You have been avoiding us ever since that day with your father. Why? Why haven't you talked to us and been ignoring our days for studying?" Leo asked and put a hand on his shoulder, but Don just shrugged it off. He had those small thunderstorms in his grey eyes and he didn't look all that friendly like he usually did.

"Oh, like you don't know? Don't try to play innocent with me." He said and tried to walk past us, but Raph grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the wall.

"Hey, right now we don't understand what you're talking about. Can you try to be more specific?" Don shot a look at Raph and for a moment there was a glimpse of confusion in his eyes, but he quickly wiped it off and replaced it with his thunderstorms again.

"Oh specific? You want specific? Well, does this sound familiar? The very day after I meet my father, I got a call from the police department. They said that they had talked to my father and he had been called to trial for assault, which mean I have to be there to as witness! And that's not the worst. Later that day I also got a call from the hospital and they said that the night before today someone had come in with my mother! And they said she's very sick and probably won't survive the year, which mean I have to live with my crazy uncle who runs the worlds nastiest hash house! And on top of that, both of the calls said they had gotten their info from a man named Hamato Yoshi! Sounds familiar?!" He had almost started to yell at the end of his explanation and now looked at us straight in the eyes and all of us started to get a little scared and I felt something cold in my stomach. I think it was guilt. I looked at him and tried to calm him.

"W-we where only trying to help. We thought it would only get worse if you tried to fix it by yourself. Besides, the hospital might be able to help her better than if she didn't get there. And your father was hitting you! The police is only trying to help to! And how bad can your uncle possibly be?" He glared at me and a shrank under his gaze.

"How bad? Now, let's see here. I'm not allowed out of that hash house except for school and I have to work for him with things he is to lazy to do himself. And his wife is practically the boss of me and doesn't sit well with people that disagree with her, as you can see." He took a pause and gestured at his cheek where he had that big nasty bruise. "And I'm not even allowed to speak if I'm not talked to and their daughter is just as bad. She doesn't go to school and get's everything she wants and when she's around her parents they turn into the dream parents. They have taken away my freedom, that's how bad they are! I was better off in the slums then I was in that hell! And I've got you guys to thank for it! Some friends, I wish I had never met you!" He actually screamed out the last part and turned around and walked away. But before he walked to far away he yelled over his shoulder.

"And you can forget about that school help from now on! In fact, if I where you I'd stay as far away as possible!" Then he disappeared into the crowd that came from their classes and walked to either lunch or their other classes. We just stood there and looked after our friend. He had definitely made himself clear. He wanted nothing more to do with us. And it didn't feel like we had helped someone. It felt like we had just made something worse then it already was.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I'm done. I'm back on track and I'm finally done with this chapter. I have been working on this for a long time. First it was a test, then writers block, then a new test and then writers block and so on for a while. Really irritating. And I know it's short, but I couldn't help it. I hope it's good enough. But now I'm done and I can finally ask you what you think. Read and review please, and I will try to update as fast as I can, which I hope is soon, but no promises. T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now! Bye and good night.**


End file.
